Dai Sentai Goggle Five: The Reunion
by fairy219
Summary: The story will take place five years after Goggle V's last battle. Everyone has gone their separate ways, living normal lives. But fate brought them together again. There will be a some love affairs between members to spark things up.
1. Fiver years after

It was five years after Goggle V's last battle against Deathdark. Akama Kenichi, Kuroda Kampei, Aoyama Saburo, Kijima Futoshi, and Momozono Miki have retired from their Goggle V duties. They have moved on with their lives, living normal life, and pursuing careers they had always dreamt of.  
"Momozono Miki will be competing in the next Olympic qualifier. This may be her last performance as she had indicated she may be retiring if she doesn't make it to the next Olympic. Will Japan's gold medallist gymnast be competing for the last time in the Olympic 1988? Watch gymnast Olympic qualifier in the Tokyo Dome. Ticket can be purchased...click." Akama Kenichi turned off his television.

"I bet she will," he muttered. "She's always been the best."

Akama, now 27 years old, just came back from his last mountain climbing journey. He and his mates climbed the 2000 metres high Mount Everest. It was a tough and challenging journey but it was his dream comes true. Now that he's done what he always wanted to do, he decided to take a break after five years of mountain climbing. "Maybe I will go to Tokyo," he said to no one. "Yeah, that's a good idea!"

He picked up his phone and dialled some numbers, "Hello? I would like to order one ticket to Gymnastic Olympic Qualifier, please. What? How much? Oh well, okay, here is my credit card number…"

"Geesh, how expensive!" he grumbled.

Momozono Miki, a 21 years old gymnast, was practicing her uneven bar skills. She took a deep breath before making a run towards the bar. She ran, made a jump and hooked her hands on the bar. After some swinging and handstands, she got ready for landing. She released her grips of the bar and jumped down. Once she was on her feet she lost her balance and fell on the mattress. She sighed. She had been practicing for the perfect landing for countless times but somehow she could no longer do it. She rubbed her left ankle. She injured this ankle two years ago and it hadn't been as strong as it used to since.

"Are you okay, Miki?" her coach, Mr. Tanaka, asked when he noticed she was on the mattress.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Miki replied.

"Your ankle's giving problem again, huh?" he asked.

Miki nodded. "Yeah."

"Take it easy, girl. You need to be fit for tomorrow."

Miki nodded once again. She stood up and left the uneven bar area. She moved on to the floor. She picked up her pink ribbon and started twirling. She smiled. Ribbon had always been her favourite. Soon she forgot about her surrounding and deeply lost in her routines.

"Miki!" Mr. Tanaka called. She didn't hear him. "Miki!" he called again. He decided to get closer to her.

"Hey Miki!" he tried to distract her. Miki aimed her ribbon at Mr Tanaka and in no time he was strangled by her ribbon. "Hey! Hey!" he protested.

Miki suddenly realised what she was doing. She quickly apologized and untangled her ribbon from her coach neck. "I'm so sorry!"

"You've got to stop doing that! I could have died," he said.

"I'm so sorry, Mr Tanaka. I'm really sorry," Miki apologized again.

Mr. Tanaka shook his head. Miki had been doing that since she first started. Miki had always warned him not to get close to her when she's using her ribbon. She said she would think he's a bad guy and attacked him. Mr. Tanaka couldn't understand why, Miki told him it was a result of old training. He always thought Miki was a strange and mysterious girl, but since she's so talented, he decided to put up with her weird habits.

"It's late, you better get back to your room and rest. You've got a big day tomorrow," Mr. Tanaka said.

"Okay," Miki said obediently. She packed up her stuffs and headed for the change room.

"Hey, Miki!" a girl ran towards her. "Want to go back to the hotel together?"

"Hey, Michiko!" she greeted the girl. "Sure, why not."

"I'm really nervous for tomorrow. Do you think I could qualify?" Michiko asked.

"You're good. I think you could come first tomorrow," Miki replied.

"Oh no way, you would come first as usual," Michiko said.

Miki smiled. "Michiko, you have to be confident about yourself. Tell yourself you're gonna win, and believe me you will."

"You're right! I will win tomorrow!" she said. "I really admire your confidence, Miki. I wish I could be like you."

Miki sighed. She wished she were as confident as she sounded. Somehow, she had a feeling that tomorrow will be her last time competing. Her skills had failed her this past two years. She hadn't been able to land perfectly in her two feet without losing her balance. Landing perfectly is one skill any good gymnast should have. But somehow, she's losing it.


	2. The fall of the great gymnast

"Now, Momozono Miki with the uneven bar!" the announcer announced. He then recited some script about Miki's winning history which had been said in each and every competition where Miki took part.  
Miki concentrated. She ran, she jumped, and she twirled. So far so good. Now the landing. The thing she feared most. She let go of the uneven bar, did a double salto, and landed on her two feet, or so she thought. She put too much weight on her weak ankle, she collapsed to the mattress. Tears rolled down her eyes. Not because she fell, she fell all the time, but because she had let her fans, her trainer, and herself down. Plus, her left ankle hurts badly. Mr. Tanaka quickly ran towards her and helped her up. She sat on the bench trying to wipe her tears while Mr. Tanaka helped massaging her hurt ankle. Soon her score was announced. It was 8.0. The lowest she ever got.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Tanaka," Miki said regretfully.

"It's okay, dear. You've done your best," Mr. Tanaka said, although deep down he was very disappointed.

Next up was Michiko. She scored 9.8, the highest so far.

"At least one of your gymnasts will certainly qualify, Mr Tanaka," Miki said weakly.

"It would not be the same without you," Mr Tanaka said. He then left to congratulate Michiko.

Miki smiled weakly. She was happy for Michiko although disappointed in herself. Miki tried to stand up. She hopped on her right foot, put on her biggest smile and congratulated Michiko.

"Thanks, is your ankle okay?" Michiko asked.

"It's fine," Miki said. "But I think I'll pass the next round."

"What? You're not going to compete?" Michiko asked.

Miki shook her head.

"Are you sure, Miki?" Mr. Tanaka asked.

She nodded firmly. "I don't think I can do much in this condition. I'm gonna go change."

"Let me help you," Mr. Tanaka said.

"No, Michiko needs you. I'll be fine," Miki said and hopped away.

Soon the announcer announced that Miki pulled out from the competition. He told the audience to cheer for Miki for all her contribution to the world of gymnastic for the past five years. The camera was on her. She smiled and waved. She then disappeared behind the curtain that separated the competition area and the change area.

After putting her favourite pink jumper and white training pants, she washed her face, combed her hair, and headed to the first aid room. She needed to do something to her hurt ankle. As she hopped along, a gentleman approached her.

"That was a bad fall you had," a voice said.

Miki looked up. She blinked several times. She saw a very familiar face. She couldn't believe who it was. She rubbed her eyes, she thought the pain made her imagine things. "Are you who I think you are?"

The gentleman smiled. "Who do you think I am, Momozono Miki?" He winked at her.

"Akama!" Miki almost screamed. "It's you! Why are you here?"

"To watch you," Akama replied. "Wasn't your best performance apparently."

Miki sighed. "Yeah. I guess my time is up."

"What do you mean?" Akama asked.

"It's time to retire. I'm getting too old for this sport," she said.

"Oh come on! You're still very young," Akama said.

"Not for gymnastic, no" she said. "Anyway, enough about me. How are you? It's been so long. I'm heading to the first aid, why don't you come with me." Miki started hopping again.

"You look like a rabbit hopping like that. Let me help you," Akama said. He grabbed Miki and carried her before she could say anything.

"Whoa, still as strong as ever," Miki laughed.

"Well, you're still as tiny as ever," he teased. 'And still as beautiful', he added in his heart.

"So, tell me, how have you been?" Miki asked.

"I've been climbing Mt Everest."

"I knew you would do it."

"You knew?"

"Oh come on, it's all you ever talked about," Miki teased.

"Haha, really?"

"Hey, thanks for coming down here," Miki said. "It's nice to see a familiar face after such a nasty fall."

Akama smiled. "Anytime."

"You can put me down now, we're here," Miki said when they reached the first aid room.

Gently Akama put Miki down. "What do you need? Let me get it for you."

"I just need a bandage. To prevent my ankle from swelling bad."

Akama grabbed a bandage and handed to her. Miki sat on a chair and started bandaging her left ankle.

"Have you been in touch with the others?" Akama asked.

Miki shook her head. "No, I guess I've been too busy with gymnastic. I received letters from Akane once in a while, though."

"Really? That's great. You know that girl is your number one admirer."

"Yeah, she's really sweet. What about you? Any contact with anyone?"

"Nope, I lost touch with everyone. A little hard to communicate when you're on top of the mountain, you know."

"True," Miki laughed. "What brought you here?"

"I'm taking a break, so I thought I'd go to Tokyo and see how everyone doing. But I don't know where everyone is now. I saw the advertisement of this competition on TV so I thought I come to see my favourite girl."

"Your favourite girl?" Miki asked sceptically.

"Well, you were the only girl," Akama explained.

Miki laughed. "That's more like it."


	3. Reunion

Meanwhile, outside, in the change area, two gentlemen were frantically asking everyone where to meet for the legendary Momozono Miki.

"Sir, Ma'am, have you seen Momozono?"

Most of them shook their head until finally a young gymnast pointed to the first aid room. "I saw her being carried by a man. They got in there."

The two guys looked at each other. "A man…"

"She's got a boyfriend," the skinny guy decided.

"They're in that small room together," the chubby one added.

"Maybe we shouldn't disturb," the skinny one said again.

"But we've come all the way here to see her! Maybe we should wait out her until she comes out," the chubby one suggested.

Both of them sat on the bench outside the first aid room.

"Maybe we should go," the skinny one said after a while.

"WHAT? NO!"

"She probably has forgotten about us."

"No way. How could she forget about us?"

"She's injured. Maybe we should leave her alone."

"All the more we should see her to show our support."

"But…"

"You were so keen to come why are you backing out now?" the chubby one asked.

"Well, uhm…."

"AHA! I know! Because she has a boyfriend!" he said rather loudly.

"Ssh!"

Inside the room Miki and Akama exchanged look when they heard a loud voice from outside. "Let me check it out." He opened the door. "Oh my God!"

"Oh my GOD!" the two guys exclaimed in unison. "Chief!"

"It's only him!" Aoyama cheerfully said to Kijima.

"Kijima! Aoyama! How are you, man? What are you doing here?" Akama shook their hands cheerfully.

"The same reason you're here I guess," Aoyama replied.

"She's inside, come on in," Akama opened the door wider for them to go in. "Miki, look who's here."

Miki looked up. "Oh my God! It's the perfect 10," she said referring to Aoyama as 1 and Kijima as 0 because of their opposite look. "Hey guys! What a nice surprise!"

"Hey, girl! How are you doing? We came to watch you," Kijima said.

"Geesh, you guys surely chose the best time to watch me," Miki said sarcastically.

"It wasn't that bad," Aoyama said.

"Oh please, it was the worst ever," Miki said.

"Well, to be honest we've never had chance to watch you. We heard today might be your last time so we decided to come."

"Gee, thanks, I guess," Miki said.

"This is so great!" Akama said. "It's like a reunion."

"Yeah, everyone comes to see me fall," Miki grumbled.

"Don't be so sensitive, girl," Aoyama said.

"Oh what do you know?" she snapped.

"Hey!" Aoyama protested.

"Easy, easy, people," Akama said.

"Sorry, guys," Miki realised she took her disappointment on her old friends. She rubbed her ankle. Somehow it's getting worse by the second.

"I think your ankle is swollen," Kijima commented.

"You reckoned?" Miki asked. She tried to compare her two ankles.

"Let's take you to the hospital," Aoyama suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Akama agreed. "Come on!" he picked Mike up and carried her.

"Was it you who carried her in earlier?" Aoyama asked.

"Yeah," Akama answered.

"He thought Miki had a boyfriend," Kijima said.

Akama suddenly dropped Miki on the chair "Do you, Miki?" Akama asked.

"Ouch!" Miki complained. "No!"

"Oh," Akama picked her up again.

"What's that?" she asked.

"What's what?" Akama asked back.

"The dropping."

"Oh, I thought it won't be appropriate if you belong to someone else."

Miki rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right."

"So, Miki is still single, huh?" Kijima teased. He used his elbow to hit Aoyama on the waist.

Aoyama rubbed his hurt waist and glared at Kijima.

"Yeah, what about you guys? Anyone married with kids yet?" Miki giggled.

"Aoyama's single," Kijima said quickly.

"I supposed you're not then?" Miki asked Kijima.

Kijima grinned sheepishly. "I am also single."

"It's easier to point finger to someone else, huh?" Aoyama complained.

Everyone laughed.

"What about you, chief?" she asked Akama.

"Single and available, are you interested?" he teased.

Miki laughed. "I'll date all of you if I could."

"Greedy," Kijima teased.

"It's only fair," Miki defended.

"Miki!" a voice called.

Miki tried to peek behind Akama's shoulder to see who called her.

"Oh my! It's Kuroda!" Miki yelled. "Hey!" she waved. The other guys turned around.

"Oh wow, it's really a reunion!" Akama said. "Hey Kanpei!"

"Hey!" Kuroda was surprised to see the rest of the gank there.

"Hey man!" Akama, Aoyama, and Kijima called.

"Let me guess," Kijima said. "you came here to watch Miki's last performance because this could be her last."

"Yeah, how do you know?" Kuroda said between catching his breath.

"Because that's why we're all here. We still think the same way!" Kijima said cheerfully.

"That's so sweet of you guys. Thanks!" Miki said gratefully. She couldn't believe her worst day could turn out to be the best day by having all her dearest friends around her.

"You don't look too good there, partner!" Kuroda commented.

"Can't walk, but apart from that, I'm great!" she answered cheerfully. "Oh come here, you guys, let me hug you. Put me down, put me down."

Akama put her down.

"Group hug! Go!" she said. Everyone laughed and formed a circle around Miki and everyone hugged her at the same time. "Go!"

"Ouch! Watch for the ankle!"

"Miki!" another person called. Miki quickly counted the guys around her. "One, two, three, four. Who else could it be?"

"Oh Mr. Tanaka, it's you," Miki hopped towards her coach. The guys quickly took her arms and helped her out.

"Whoa, who are these guys?" Mr Tanaka asked.

"Meet my friends, Akama, Kuroda, Aoyama, and Kijima. Guys, meet my coach. Mr. Tanaka."

All the guys bowed to Mr. Tanaka. Mr Tanaka bowed back.

"Wow, I didn't know you have friends," Mr Tanaka said.

The guys looked at each other.

"They're old friends," Miki explained. "And I do have friends!"

Mr. Tanaka laughed at Miki's protest. "Well, it's just seem that you're a loner," Mr. Tanaka said.

"She's a loner?" Akama asked. "She's a very much loved girl."

"That's very good," Mr Tanaka said, still surprised. "I came to take you to the hospital."

"We'll take her," Akama said. "She's our girl."

"Oh, okay then. Take good care of her. Miki, will we see you at the club next week?" he asked Miki.

"Sure thing, see you Mr Tanaka. Sorry about today!"

The group left the confused Mr Tanaka. For a girl who just injured herself, Miki surely looked very cheerful. She's more cheerful that she had ever been. She was like a different person. "I really don't know that girl," he muttered.


	4. Doctor's verdict

"You're a loner?" Kuroda asked.

Miki shrugged. "I guess that's what he thinks."

"How come?" Aoyama wanted to know.

Miki shrugged again. "Coz I have no friends?"

"How come you don't have friends?" It was Kijima's turn to ask.

"I don't know, people!" she pretended to be annoyed. Being a sentai at such a young age wasn't exactly what you would call a normal childhood. While other girls her age were busy painting their nails and having sleepovers, she fought bad guys at daily basis to maintain the peace of human kind. When her sentai days were over, she became a gymnast but somehow she found it hard to mix with the girls her age because she was way too matured for them. The girls admired her skill and determination and although Miki was always kind and willing to lend a hand, they found her withdrawn and boring.

"My car's parked that way," Aoyama said.

"Hey, chief, why don't you take my motorbike for the sake of old times?" Kuroda asked Akama. "Here's the key. Give Miki to me. We'll all go with Aoyama."

"You would exchange me for a motorbike?" Miki protested.

"You want to ride a motorbike with your ankle like that?" Kuroda asked.

Miki quickly shook her head. "Just kidding, partner! Don't scold me."

"Nah, I don't have the heart," Kuroda said sarcastically.

"Here, pinku, get in," Kuroda pushed Miki into the front passenger seat.

"Ouch, gentle, please!" Miki complained.

"Wow, Aoyama, nice car you have here," Miki commented.

"Do you know he's a successful engineer now?" Kijima said.

"No, I don't! That's so cool!" Miki exclaimed.

"Yeah, remembering the, quote, state of the art, unquote, rocket the last time," Kijima added.

Everyone laughed remembering the time when Aoyama insisted on building a rocket for Goggle V. Unfortunately it wasn't very successful. Kijima was the 'lucky' guinea pig at that time.

"I don't know why I agreed to try it on that time! I got bruises all over the place!" The rocket worked for a bit then it brought Kijima down with it. Head first.

Again, everyone laughed. Aoyama blushed. He was a little embarrassed being teased like that. Especially in front of Miki.

Aoyama had his eyes on Miki ever since they first met. Having to always sit next to her in Goggle Cougar and stand next to her in every formation, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was.

Love between members wasn't something which was encouraged at that time. Plus Miki was only sixteen. So Aoyama suppressed his feelings ever since.

Kijima, being his closest friend noticed his interest on Miki but Aoyama made him swear not to tell anyone.

Yesterday, when Kijima rang him to ask if he wanted to come and watch Miki compete, Aoyama jumped to the chance. He always wanted to see her but was too shy to go alone.

"Ouuchhh!" Miki suddenly cried.

"What's wrong?" the rest asked.

"It hurts," she complained. She wasn't a whiner, but her ankle hurt really badly.

"We're almost there," Aoyama said. "You'll be okay soon," Aoyama used his free hand to stroke Miki's head hoping it would calm her down.

At the back seat, Kuroda and Kijima exchanged glance at Aoyama's gesture.

- oOo -

"How bad is it, doc?" Miki asked when he saw her doctor frowning at the X-ray picture of her ankle.

The doctor replied with a sigh. "This isn't a sprain anymore I'm afraid. There's a bad fracture right over here," he pointed to a spot on the picture.

"Ouch," Kuroda squinted at the broken bones the doctor pointed. "It doesn't look good, Miki."

"What's the verdict, doc?" Miki asked again.

"Even after it heals completely, I'm afraid your ankle will be even weaker than before...," he paused.

"Does that mean…she won't be able to…" Akama spoke what was in everyone's mind.

The doctor nodded. The room suddenly became very quiet and everyone was solemn. For a few second no one spoke.

Miki knew that this would be the case because her ankle hurt a lot more than ever before. She thought she would be okay to hear this verdict but to think that gymnastic was all she had; she couldn't help but felt upset.

She felt tears forming in her eyes. She quickly looked away and wiped it with her hands. She wasn't going to cry. She knew this day would eventually come when she was told that a gymnast can't have a weak ankle.

She injured her ankle during her sentai days but she thought it had completely healed. When she kept spraining the same ankle, her doctor told her that if she continued to make her legs work hard, the result would be fatal. Miki was stubborn and ambitious. She didn't want to stop. She was determined to compete until the end. And it seemed like the end had finally come.

"Cheer up, you guys! It's just a broken ankle. I'm not dead!" Miki tried to be cheerful. "I'm too old for this gymnast business anyway. Didn't you know that I had decided to retire if I don't qualify this time?"

"I'll leave you alone for a moment." The doctor left the room to give the group some privacy. Akama followed him out. He wanted to ask him some questions about Miki's condition.

Inside, Kijima tried to crack some jokes which Aoyama thought were really lame but it made Miki and Kuroda laugh. Aoyama felt helpless. He knew although Miki put on a strong face, inside she was crushed. He wished Miki would just cry and let it out so he could comfort her and tell her it was going to be okay.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Aoyama who had been very quiet suddenly asked. Everyone turned their attention to him.

"Are you sure YOU are okay?" Miki replied playfully. "You look as if I'm about to die."

Aoyama took a step closer to her. "It's okay to cry, Miki. We're here for you."

Miki felt the warmth in her friend's familiar voice. She had missed them. All these years she had been really lonely. She wished this didn't happen when she finally got reunited with her old friends. Her family. Her eyes started to get wet again. She let out a little sob followed by a weak "thank you." After that she couldn't hold it anymore, tears flowed down her cheeks.

Aoyama reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "It's going to be alright, Miki. It's going to be alright."

Once again Kijima and Kuroda exchanged glance. As if they can read each other minds, they made a move and quietly left the room.


	5. Precious girl

Seeing the girl he had loved for so many years broke down in front of him, Aoyama felt helpless. Just like he always had. During their sentai days, whenever Miki is in danger, he could never rescue her. He was always driven by his emotion that he could not think strategically. It was always Akama or Kuroda who came to Miki's rescue.

"Gymnastic is all I have," Miki sobbed. "What am I going to do now?"

Aoyama felt like kicking himself. He could never find the right words. So he took Miki into his arms instead. Miki buried her face on her friend's shoulder and cried her heart out.

Meanwhile, outside, Akama had finished talking to the doctor. He wanted to confirm Miki's fate. He knew how much being able to compete meant to Miki. Just like how much climbing Mount Everest meant for him. It was dangerous but it gave him something to live for. He wanted to know if there was anyway she could recover. The doctor told him definitely not in the near future. Miki would need to use the crutches for awhile. It would take her a few months to be able to walk again, and a couple of years for it to heal completely. But a fracture is a fracture, it will never be the same again. The doctor also emphasised that she needed to be well cared for at this time because if she injured that ankle again before it had a chance to heal, the crutches would have to stay forever.

Akama shuddered at the thought. Miki would be shattered if she couldn't walk again. She was a very much physically active girl. One that just could not stay put.

As he walked back to the examining room, he saw Kuroda and Kijima hanging around outside.

"Why are you guys here?" he asked. "Where's Miki?"

"Inside," Kuroda replied.

"With Aoyama," Kijima added.

"Oh," Akama proceeded to open the door. Kijima quickly stopped him.

"She's WITH Aoyama," he said emphasising the 'with'.

"Huh?" Akama didn't understand why they would need to stay out there when they knew Miki was miserable inside and could use some comforting.

"You know, Aoyama with Miki, he had long been…you know," Kijima tried to explain. "Ack, don't tell me you didn't know!" He said after observing Akama's clueless face.

Everyone knew Aoyama had been crushing on Miki since forever. Nobody ever talked about it, but it was obvious from the way he looked at her and his constant worrying whenever Miki was out alone with the enemies.

Akama knew but had forgotten.

To him, Miki had also always had a special place in his heart. She was like a precious gem to him. He needed to protect her so bad guys would not touch her and so no one would rob her from him. He didn't know what sort of feeling he had for Miki. He initially thought it was because she was the only girl, because she was like a little sister.

Since they all went their separate ways, he could not stop missing her. But he was so focused on his climbing journeys that he put these feelings aside. Strangely, whenever he reached the peak of a mountain, the first person he thought about was Miki. When he finally reached the peak of Mount Everest, his life's goal, he thought about her and actually had written her a letter, which he had not had the chance to give her.

Ever since, he could not stop thinking about her. He wanted to see her again but did not know how as he had lost touch with her. It was lucky he saw it on TV about the Olympic qualifier.

Akama felt a pang of jealousy, knowing Aoyama was in the room with Miki comforting her. He let his body fell on the waiting chair.

Kuroda saw his expression. He knew something was not right with his team leader.

"You knew about Aoyama, didn't you?" He asked.

"Oh yes, I knew. I just forgot for awhile there," Akama forced a smile.

"You're not also…," Kuroda let his sentence hung.

"What? No, of course not," Akama immediately replied as if it was a silly thought.

Kuroda wasn't convinced.


	6. Old habits die hard

When Miki finally calmed down, she wriggled out of Aoyama's embrace. Aoyama, reluctantly, released her. She wiped her face which was wet from tears with her hands. She let out a small chuckle.

"Ah, this is embarrassing," she said.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about," Aoyama replied while handing her some tissues. "This is a big thing."

"I brought this to myself really. I knew this would happen. I was too arrogant, I didn't know my limit. I thought my ankle would magically be alright."

"Miki…,"Aoyama sighed. "Don't be too hard on yourself."

Miki smiled at his friend. "Thanks for lending me your shoulder. Sorry it's all wet now."

"You know I would do everything in my power to make you feel better," Aoyama said.

"I know. You always have," she smiled again. During their sentai days, Aoyama had always been there whenever she needed a friend. He never said much, but he was always present which Miki had always appreciated.

"Where's everybody?" She suddenly realised there were only the two of them in the room.

"Ah…I don't know," Aoyama suddenly felt self conscious. What if he did something embarrassing or said the wrong thing! "I…I will check where they are". He quickly ran out of the room while cursing Kijima in his heart. He had a feeling he was behind this. Teasing him about his crush on Miki had always been his favourite past time. He had always liked to 'provide him opportunities' to be with Miki. While he had his best interest at heart, more often than not, Aoyama ended up flustered and afraid Miki could sense something was up.

"Why are you guys out here!" said Aoyama as he opened the door. He saw Kijima grinning uncontrollably. "YOU..!" he pointed to Kijima.

"What? We went to get drinks," Kijima handed him a can of cold drink. "Hey Miki, we got some drinks, you must have been thirsty," he proceeded to give Miki a can.

"Ah Kijima-san. You always know how to look after my tummy," she smiled. She was so grateful that during this lowest point in her life, she was surrounded by people who knew the real her, those she didn't need to keep a secret from.

Kijima winked at Miki. "You can't get well when you're thirsty or hungry. Speaking of hungry, I'm starving!"

"Me, too!" Miki agreed. "We should go somewhere and celebrate this reunion!" She lightened up at the thought.

"You're not going anywhere with your ankle like that," the doctor suddenly appeared. "I would like to keep you at the hospital for several nights for observation."

"Whatttt? Noooo! Can't you just put a cast on my ankle and I can go?" Miki pleaded. She hated staying in the hospital because there was not much she could do there.

"Your injury is pretty bad, you don't want it to get any worse, do you?" the doctor made it clear there was no room for negotiation.

"I guess not," Miki said softly and threw an apologetic glance to her friends.

"The nurse will come shortly with a wheelchair and take you to your room," he said before leaving. "Someone should come with me to do the paperwork."

"I'll go," Akama who had always been the leader of the group, volunteered.

Once the doctor and Akama left, Miki let out a big sigh. "But I'm hungry!" she whined.

"Well, the hospital will give you some food," Kuroda suggested.

"Eew. Hospital food? You're mean!" she put on a disgusted face.

"I think I know exactly what you need! Come on Kanpei!" Kijima dragged Kuroda out of the room.

"Wait….," Aoyama tried to stop them. "Not again!" he sighed when the two disappeared before he could say anything.

"What's wrong?" Miki wondered why Aoyama was looking so unhappy.

"Ah, nothing," he scratches his head and tried to avoid Miki's glance.

"Hmm…," Miki thought Aoyama was acting strange, but she was too busy trying to stand up to test her ankle to worry about it. She wanted to see if there was anyway she could walk. She didn't want to go on the wheelchair.

"Ouch!" she yelped. "Argh!" she groaned and sat back down.

"What are you trying to do?" Aoyama suddenly realised what Miki was doing.

"Trying to stand up," she replied. "But not successful as you can see."

"Miki…," he let out another sigh. "Take it easy," he pleaded. He knew how determined Miki could be.

"I know, I know. No need to nag me," she replied crankily. She was getting frustrated. First she had to stay in the hospital and second it was obvious now that she wasn't able to move.

"I don't want to go on the wheelchair," she said bitterly when the nurse came.

"Then how are you going to move?" the nurse asked.

Miki sulked. "Uhm, hop?"

"Don't be stubborn, dear," the nurse was ready to help her down.

Suddenly Aoyama had a brilliant idea. "I'll piggyback you!"

Miki chuckled at her friend's suggestion. "Why not!" she cheered up. "It'll be fun!"

Like two little kids, the pair giggled uncontrollably when Miki hoped and climbed onto Aoyama's back.

"Am I heavy?" Miki asked in between her giggles.

"No way!" Aoyama also laughed.

"Don't pretend to be strong!" Miki teased.

"What are you talking about? I AM strong!"

"Are you saying I'm heavy then?"

They were laughing so hard, Aoyama nearly dropped Miki on the ground. At that moment, Akama entered the room. He forgot that he didn't really know much about Miki anymore to be able to do her paperwork. He didn't even know her address.

Seeing Miki on Aoyama's back and Aoyama nearly dropped her, his protective instinct kicked in. He ran over and caught Miki just before she landed on the floor. "What are you two doing?" he sounded irritated at their foolishness.

"What do you think you're doing?" Akama scolded Aoyama. "She could have fallen and hurt her already injured ankle!"

"She…she didn't want to ride the wheelchair so I thought I gave her a piggyback ride," he replied nervously.

"Baka – stupid! Noone's giving anyone's piggyback ride. You're riding the wheelchair, lady!" he said authoritatively to Miki.

"Yes, Chief!" Miki replied obediently and hopped on to the wheelchair.

Akama had always been their leader. It was like a second nature for Akama to be authoritative and for the team to obediently follow his instructions.

The nurse who was witnessing the whole scene was rather amused. She couldn't figure out how the two guys were related to Miki. She did not dare to ask either as the atmosphere had suddenly become tensed. She quietly wheeled Miki to her room followed by the two guys.

After the nurse settled Miki in her room and left, Aoyama felt the need to apologize.

"Sorry, Chief. I was being foolish. I didn't think it could cause harm to Miki," he said regretfully.

"It wasn't his fault," Miki quickly added. "I was the one being stubborn. Aoyama was just trying to help."

Akama suddenly felt bad. It wasn't his place anymore to tell them what to do. They were no longer on the job. He quickly replied, "No, I AM sorry. I shouldn't have been so bossy. Gosh, you guys shouldn't have been so obedient! Don't let me boss you around!" He suddenly saw how comical the whole situation was. He broke out laughing.

Aoyama and Miki were relieved to see Akama loosened up. "Old habits die hard!" Miki chuckled.


	7. Akama stayed back

Not long after, Kuroda and Kijima came back bringing delicious Japanese street food which had always been Miki's favourite.

"YUM!" Miki exclaimed when she saw what Kuroda and Kijima brought. "You still remember what I like, Kijima!"

Kijima grinned widely, "of course, anything food related, I can never forget."

Miki laughed, "Ah of course, I first thought it was just because I was special to you".

"And that, too," Kijima winked at Miki to which she winked back. The rest of the guys laughed.

"Enough talking! Let's eat!" Kuroda chimed in. "I'm starving now after smelling the food all the way here."

The group enjoyed their food while chattering about random stuffs. Mainly catching up on what they had missed in the past five years.

Kuroda had become a coach of a top Japanese chess club. Aoyama worked in the defence industry. His sentai experiences helped him masterminded a lot of state-of-the art defence equipments. Kijima continued to work at the zoo but had now become the top guy at the biggest zoo in Tokyo.

For a moment Miki had forgotten her problems. It felt like the old days where they were sitting around chatting and enjoying their meals except there was no talk of Deathdark and how to destroy them. There was only happy talk. Unfortunately, her happiness was short-lived. A nurse came to remind them that it was getting late and the visiting period was nearly over.

"It's resting period soon," she said.

"Does that mean we have to leave?" Kijima asked.

"Well, we don't encourage visitor during resting period so the patient can rest. One family member is fine to stay to accompany her," she explained.

"Got it, nurse!" Kijima gave the nurse a thumb up. The nurse smiled at the gesture and left.

"Well, I guess we've got to go, guys" Kijima told the group.

"Will any of your family come to accompany you, Miki?" asked Kuroda.

"Ah, I've got none…," she replied softly. "But I'll be fine!" she put on a happy face although inside she was rather disappointed that her friends had to go. She hated hospitals and hated it even more when she had to be alone.

"What about your grandma?" Akama asked. Miki's immediate family members had passed away in an unfortunate accident just a little before she was picked to become Goggle Pink. She then lived with her grandmother.

"She had just passed away earlier this year," Miki broke the news. "Old age I guess," she added before anyone asked.

"I'm so sorry, Miki," Akama felt bad now for asking.

"No, it's fine you guys. I'm used to being alone!" she gave them her biggest smile hoping it would convince them to stop worrying about her. The last thing she wanted was to trouble them.

"Alright then, we should probably go," Kijima said. "Before we get in trouble with the nurse."

They said their goodbyes and exchanged contact details and promised to keep in touch before they left.

The room suddenly became so silent it gave Miki goose bumps. She sighed and played with her bed's elevation. She tried different angles but somehow couldn't get herself comfortable. Frustrated, she tried different buttons to see what they do. One of them made the bed go up and down.

"Cool," she mumbled to herself and kept playing with the buttons like a little child.

"You're going to break the bed that way," a deep voice startled her.

"Akama! Why are you back? Did you forget something?" she asked, happy to see him.

"I forgot you," he tried to joke but Miki didn't get it.

"Look, Miki, I came all the way to Tokyo to find you. I can't just leave knowing you're in this condition and have to bear it alone," he explained. Akama could see the disappointment in her eyes when everyone had to go and the hint of sadness in her voice when she said she had nobody. He couldn't bear to see Miki this way. "I have just finished a climbing trip and have no immediate plan, I'm happy to stay and be your company while you're here if you let me."

"Ah Akama, you haven't changed the slightest bit, always so thoughtful," she remembered how much she respected the man standing in front of him because of this quality of his. "But I'll be fine. Really. I can't keep you here. Who knows how long I have to stay here."

"It doesn't matter," he said. "As I said, I have no immediate plan. Plus I live out of town. I was planning to spend sometimes in Tokyo anyway."

"Akama, I really appreciate it but I really don't want to trouble anyone," she persisted.

Akama put down his backpack on the chair nearby and walked over to Miki's bed. "No trouble at all. That is if you enjoy my company."

"Of course I do!"

"Then let me stay."

"But…"

"Say no more," he opened up all the cupboards in the room one by one searching for something. "Ah here they are!" He found several pillows and brought them over to Miki.

"Here, let me," he puffed them and arranged them behind her back. "Better?"

Miki rested her back and head on the soft pillows and let out a chuckle, "Much better".

"Somehow you pop up whenever I'm hurt or in trouble," the reminiscences of their days of fighting deathdark came flowing back in her mind. Akama would always save her at the most critical moment. Without him she would have not survived. "Today is no difference."

Akama smiled. "It was my job."

"But it's not your job anymore…," she hung her sentence.

"I must have a feeling then," Akama said. "I always have."

"That I'm about to get hurt?" she asked.

Akama laughed. "I guess."

"Tsk," Miki pretended to be annoyed.

"Don't frown," he used his hand to lightly touch her forehead and then her chin. "Smile."

Miki nearly jumped at the touch but hid her surprise well. She couldn't help but feel that Akama treated her so specially. She quickly shook this thought. He was probably just being his usual sweet caring self. He would have treated anyone the same way.

Akama busied himself with packing up leftover food and cleaning up. Miki just watched from her bed. A warm feeling washed over her. She was glad he stayed.


	8. Miki was discharged

Miki dozed off without realising. She was awaken by the bright light peeking through the curtains. She tried to move her arms to stretch but something was holding one of them down. She looked down and found Akama asleep sitting up on the chair next to the bed with one hand holding hers. She dared not move as she was afraid to wake him. She watched him sleeping from her bed and felt grateful to have known this man who cared so much about her. She was even more grateful that after all these years he had not changed. He was still the same man he admired and respected. She always felt safe and protected whenever he was around. Sometimes she wondered what she had done to deserve him as a friend.

Probably felt that he was being watched, Akama opened his eyes. Being caught starring at him, Miki quickly looked elsewhere.

"Morning, pinku," he greeted her with a smile.

"Morning, Chief," she greeted back. "I'm so sorry, it must not be comfortable sleeping on a chair," she said regretfully.

He shrugged, "I've had worse." He stood up and playfully shuffled Miki's hair. "Stop feeling bad."

"But you wouldn't be stuck in the hospital if it wasn't for me…"

"Miki, stop it." Akama requested in a serious tone that it sounded more like an order. "If you don't, I will be the one who feel bad," he said in a softer voice.

"Eh?"

"Here's the truth. I'm here not because I feel sorry for you."

"I know. Because it's your job to protect me," Miki tried to finish his sentence.

"No," Akama cut her off. "I'm here because I've missed you," he confessed.

"You've….missed me?" Miki repeated carefully. She wasn't sure what Akama meant.

"When I met you again I realised how much I've missed you. I wasn't about to let you go just like that after I found you," he said reaching for her hand.

Seeing the confused face on Miki, he shut his eyes for a little while and took a deep breath. He was getting confused himself. He wanted to tell her what he felt about her but he wasn't sure if it was a good time given the time and place.

He sighed, squeezed her hand and pleaded, "bottom line is, just stop it, please."

"Chief…I..."

"Ssh…," he put one finger of his free hand on her lips. "Stop." and drew his face closer to hers.

Akama's face was so close Miki could feel his breathing. She could also feel her heart suddenly raced. She looked away to avoid Akama's glance and tried to control her emotion. What did he mean he missed her? And what did all these small but intimate gestures mean? Yes, they had not seen each other for a long time but the way he talked to her and touched her, it was more than what a friend would say or do.

Akama had never felt so strongly about anyone before. All he wanted to do then was to take her in his arms and tell her how much he cared for her and how much he had been thinking about her. But he restrained himself. He did not want to confuse Miki any further. He moved back a step when he realised they were only an inch apart.

"Sorry," he apologised as he released her hand.

"No, that's okay," Miki said and used her other hand to feel where Akama's touch was.

"How's your ankle?" Akama tried to change the subject.

Miki tried to move her hurt leg, "feels a bit better actually."

"Ah good. I spoke to the doctor last night. He said if the swelling has subsided today, you can go home."

Miki lighted up. "Really?"

"Yes, he'll come again this morning to check and decide then."

"Awesome. I hope I can go home today," she said hopefully.

Akama nodded.

"Hey Chief," Miki called.

"Mmhmm?"

"I would just say this once more and I won't say again."

"Yes?"

"Thanks. From the bottom of my heart."

Akama smiled and nodded. "The pleasure is mine."

"Can I give you a hug?" Miki suddenly asked.

Akama chuckled. "Sure, why not?" He moved closer to her and took her in his arm.

"I've missed you, too," whispered Miki, barely audible.

Akama did not say anything but inside he was happy and hopeful that maybe she felt the same way.

Miki rested her head on Akama's shoulder. Akama stroked her head gently and tightened his embrace.

They hugged for a little while until they heard a knock on the door. Like two teenagers caught making out, the two broke apart.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" It was the doctor coming to check on Miki.

Both Miki and Akama blushed but quickly composed themselves.

"Morning, doc!" Miki greeted him cheerfully. "I heard I can go home today?"

The doctor smiled. "Well, let's see…" He started checking Miki's ankle.

"Hmm, it heals faster than I expected. You're a trooper, Momozono. At least your ankle is."

"Oh, she's a trooper alright," Akama chimed in remembering their sentai days. Miki wasn't the type who would give up so quickly.

"The swelling is pretty much gone. If you rest well and not use this ankle, you may be able to walk in two weeks." The doctor's prediction cheered Miki up. She was expecting to be wheelchair bound for months at least.

"I will go and sign your discharge letter. You make sure you look after her well," he said to Akama.

Akama nodded. "I will."

"You take it easy, Momozono. Your boyfriend here had been really worried about you," he continued.

Miki once again blushed. "He's not my boyfriend." Akama somehow slightly disappointed at that remark.

The doctor raised his eyebrows. "Oh he's not?"

"I'm an old friend of hers," Akama clarified.

"He's like a family," Miki added.

"I see." The doctor didn't sound convinced. "But you'll be with her until she's well, won't you?" the doctor voiced his concerned as he was aware of Miki's family history and the fact that she lived on her own. "Because she will need someone to be with her until she recovers as she won't be able to move around. If not I will have to keep her here."

"I will be with her at all times," Akama reassured him before Miki could say anything. "Don't worry, Doc."

"Good. Well, whenever you're ready to go, see the nurse at the front counter. You still haven't done your paperwork," the doctor said and left.

"I thought you did my paperwork yesterday?" Miki asked Akama.

"I did try, but I realised I don't even know your address, let alone your health insurance details," he said.

Miki laughed. "Ah, of course."

"By the way, where do you live, Miki?" asked Akama. "Do you live in a dorm or own your own?"

"I have my own place," she answered. "I used to dorm with the other gymnasts when I started but I'm pretty senior now so they let me live outside."

"Right…," Akama hesitated.

"What's wrong?" she asked sensing his concern.

"Well, the doctor said you would need someone to be with you since you won't be able to move," he explained.

"Don't worry, I'll figure something out."

"I'm happy to keep you company until you get well," Akama said. "I could stay in a motel nearby so I can be with you during the day."

"Akama…you've done so much already." Miki couldn't stand having to trouble him further.

"I have nowhere to go anyway, please let me," he tried to convince her. He was planning to stay in Tokyo for awhile anyway as after Mt Everest, he did not feel like climbing anymore. He wanted to have a break. "Plus we have a lot to catch up on," he winked at her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Miki pretended to be annoyed.

Akama chuckled. "You said you've missed me!"

"I did?" Miki didn't realise she said that out loud. She thought she was just saying it in her head.

"You did."

"Err…"

"So is that a yes?"

"Err…"

"It's either that or you're staying in the hospital because I will tell the doctor you have nobody to look after you," Akama reasoned.

"So now you start blackmailing me, huh?" Miki couldn't help but laugh at Akama's determination to care for her.

"I guess."

"Okay, fine. But it will be too costly for you to stay in a motel for two weeks or who knows how long. I have a spare bedroom, come stay with me," invited Miki.

"Are you sure? What would people say?" Akama hesitated.

"What people?" Miki didn't understand.

"You're an Olympic champion, a pretty high profile person. Some people may take it the wrong way when they see you living with a man…"

"Huh? Again, what people?" Miki became more confused. "I don't think anybody would care about me."

"Do you not read papers?" asked Akama wondering.

"Yes, but they don't care about my personal life."

"Well, you obviously don't read gossip tabloids then."

"Are you telling me you read tabloids?" Miki chuckled at the thought.

Akama's face reddened.

Miki laughed out loud. "You do!"

"The sport ones! And only if I see your name on it!" he defended.

"Sure…..," Miki teased.

"Oh come on, I'm being serious," he said hoping to avoid more teasing. "It can damage your reputation."

Miki laughed again. "I'm serious, too. I don't think anybody cares. Even if they do, I can't care less. What sort of reputation do I currently have anyway?"

"Err…"

"And it's really not so bad being seen with someone like you." This time it was Miki's turn to give him a flirty wink.

Akama scratched his non itchy head. "If you say so…"


	9. Reputation

It didn't take them long to get ready and pack up. Before noon, they were ready to go.

"Let me wheel you out." Akama held Miki by the arm and helped her into the wheelchair and pushed her out of the room to the front desk. While Miki was busy filling in some forms and signing some papers, the nurse told her, "there were several reporters rang up wanting to know your condition."

Miki looked up. "Oh?"

"We of course did not tell them anything but I thought I let you know just in case there were some opportunists waiting for you outside the hospital," she said. "Do you have a media relation person?"

"My coach usually handles those kinds of matters," Miki said. "But I haven't seen him since yesterday at the qualifier. He's probably busy with the other gymnasts who are still competing."

"You should probably get him to do a press release so the media would not bother you," suggested the nurse. "Or you can give us authorization to tell them what you want to tell them."

"Hmm," Miki contemplated. "I'm really not good with words. I'll just let my coach do it. I'll call him when I get home."

"You can leave from the back door if you like to avoid getting your photos taken by those waiting outside," the nurse suggested.

"That'll be great," Miki thanked the nurse for being thoughtful. "Actually, I will also need a taxi. I just realised I don't have my car with me here since our friend drove us yesterday and I really don't want to trouble them or my coach to get me home. Would you be able to organise that for me?"

"Certainly," she said as she picked up the phone and ordered a taxi "I will show you out," she said once Miki finished everything.

The nurse wheeled Miki to the back door of the hospital followed by Akama holding crutches the hospital lend to Miki for the time being so she can at least hop around when she has to move around.

"I'm so sorry about your ankle," the nurse said as they were walking. "You were such a great gymnast".

Miki wished she didn't remind her of how her gymnastic career was pretty much over. She just smiled weakly and said, "I'll be fine."

"You're so much prettier in person," the nurse said again.

Miki laughed. "Thanks, that means a lot considering I'm in such a state of mess right now."

The nurse laughed, too. "You're a lucky guy," he said to Akama.

"But she's not my…," Akama tried to correct her.

"Actually I'm the lucky girl," Miki cut him off and turned her head to meet his glance and winked.

Akama grinned like an idiot when he heard Miki said that.

The nurse laughed again. "You're really sweet, Momozono. I don't understand why they always write about how you have a cold personality."

"What? Who wrote what?" Miki asked, confused.

"You know…those tabloids," she explained.

"Whoa, what's with these tabloids? Why are they so interested in me?" It never crossed her mind that the public would be so interested in her personal life. Yes, she was a gold medallist but that was all. She did occasionally see some stuff written about her on the sport section of the paper but they were mainly about her achievements and not about her personality.

"You don't read them?" the nurse was surprised.

"No!" Miki replied rather annoyed. "I don't read gossip tabloids! But apparently he does!" She pointed to Akama.

Akama wanted to kick Miki for embarrassing him like that.

The nurse giggled. "Then you should know she's one of the top 10 Japanese hot single female," she said to Akama which made him blush uncontrollably.

"What the…?" Miki couldn't believe what she just heard. "I should really read more. I feel like I've lived in a cave."

The taxi arrived before they could discuss any further about Miki's tabloid personality. The nurse showed Akama how to fold and unfold the wheelchair and helped him put it into the car's boot while Miki tested her crutches and hopped into the car.

Once Akama got inside, she told the driver where to go. "Maybe we should pass by the newsagent to buy one of those tabloids," she said sarcastically.

Akama couldn't tell if Miki was serious or not so he said, "I think I brought one with me in my bag if you want to take a look. One with you on the cover."

Miki widened her eyes and looked mad. "Since when did I agree to be a cover girl?"

Akama didn't know what to reply to that. He couldn't decide if she was mad at him for telling her that she was on the cover, or at the magazine that put her on the cover. So he just kept quiet.

"And you, why are you lugging a gossip magazine with you?" she said accusingly. "Let alone one with me on the cover! I really don't know what to think about you now."

"I got bored on the train…," Akama defended lamely.

Miki shook her head. "I really don't know anymore."

"It's okay Miki. It's really not so bad," Akama tried to console her.

The taxi driver who heard the whole conversation decided to chime in, "Fame comes with being pretty and talented."

"Don't tell me you read them, too," Miki said.

"Only the one with the top 10 hot female…"

Miki was lost for words.


	10. Pink

"Welcome to my place," said Miki as she opened the door to her apartment.

"Nice place you live in," Akama commented. He was pretty surprised that Miki lived in such a high-end area. It looked like an exclusive apartment building and her unit was at the top level, the penthouse.

"You sounded disappointed." Miki noticed from Akama's voice that he didn't expect her to live there.

Akama chuckled. "No, it's just that I've always thought you're the type who would live a simple life."

Miki couldn't help but felt rather offended at the comment. "It doesn't change who I am just because I live in such place."

Akama noticed the hint of resentment in her voice, he quickly said, "No no, don't get me wrong. I'm glad to know you live well all these times." He gave her a light nudge on the shoulder. "Don't be so sensitive."

Miki rubbed her shoulder. "Sorry. It's just that I've known some people, especially guys, who feel rather intimidated."

"Ah…I see. I wouldn't blame them," Akama said cheekily.

"Chief!" Miki protested.

"Sorry sorry!" He quickly apologised before she got mad at him again.

"Actually, you're partly right. I do feel a bit uncomfortable living here at the beginning. After my gymnastic career took off, I suddenly had all these funds, mainly from sponsorships and endorsements. I didn't know what to do with them. My accountant suggested I should invest in a property," she explained.

"Wise decision," Akama agreed. "There's nothing wrong with enjoying life when you can afford it. You've worked hard to get here."

Miki smiled again. "Thanks for the approval. Means a lot coming from you."

Akama laughed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Miki couldn't be bothered explaining. She knew Akama was the type who did not care about material things. He always thought of other people first and foremost before he thought about himself.

"Come on in." Miki hopped to the nearest table and leaned against it to make way for Akama to come in and bring in the bags, crutches, and wheelchair.

Akama observed the apartment. It was spacious and….pink. Soft pink walls, white couch with bright pink cushions, pink rugs, pink tablecloth and a lot of pink knick knacks around the room.

"You do love pink, don't you?" Akama teased.

"Uhm…" She looked around her place. "It's that obvious, huh?"

"I knew you were Goggle Pink, but I didn't realise you love the colour Pink this much," Akama went on.

"Well, that's what happened when you're exposed to same colour day in and out. It becomes part of you," Miki reasoned.

Akama laughed again.

"Can you stop laughing at me?" Miki pouted. "Pass me the crutches please."

"Sorry," said Akama as he handed her the crutches. "I can't help it, you're adorable," he said as he lightly pinched her cheeks.

Miki pouted some more although inside she was rather happy being called adorable.

"Let me show you around," she said as she hopped along.

"Don't worry about it. You need to rest your ankle," Akama said worriedly when he saw Miki hopping around.

"Well, at least I need to show you your room," she said.

"Let me carry you," he said as he lifted her up before she could say anything.

Miki giggled and put one arm around Akama's neck. "That way, Sir," she said as she pointed to the direction of the bedrooms. "You're not fair. You wouldn't let Aoyama piggy back me but you keep carrying me."

"Well, I don't drop you on the floor like he did, do I?" Akama said.

"Tsk, why are you so mean to him?" Miki teased.

"I'm not. It's the fact that he can be rather careless at times."

"Pfft. Sure, Mister oh-so-careful Goggle Red who read gossip magazines," Miki teased him some more.

Akama shook his head. "Want me to drop you?"

"No no! Thanks. This way, please," Miki said grinning.

Akama paused at the hallway when he saw a large framed picture of the five of them which was taken way back during their sentai days hanging on the wall.

"Wow," he said admiring the photos.

"You guys had never stopped being a big part of my life," Miki said.

Akama nodded and moved along.

"You can put me down," Miki said when they reached the spare bedroom. It was a neat room with a double bed, a small table and a chair, and a built in wardrobe.

"Sorry, it's rather dusty, no one ever lived here before so I hardly come in here to clean it," Miki said.

"No problem," said Akama as he put her down on the bed.

"There are some linens in that wardrobe, just help yourself. Bathroom is just next door. And my bedroom is just across. I'll let you settle in while I go and change," she said hopping to her own bedroom.

"Need help?" Akama asked automatically.

"With changing? No thanks," she said as disappeared to her own room.

"I didn't mean that…," Akama muttered to no one in particular.

Akama walked over to the window and opened the curtain to let some sunlight in. He gasped at the beautiful scenery from the window. He could see Mount Fuji at a distant which reminded him of his climbing journeys. He reached inside his jacket's pocket and took out an envelope, the letter he wrote for Miki at the top of Mount Everest. He glanced at the envelope for a little while and sighed before putting it back into his pocket. He decided it still wasn't a good time to give it to her. He would wait until she gets well.

"Like the view?" Akama turned around to see Miki leaning at the door frame, already changed into a comfortable white shirt and pink pyjama pants, and pink slippers. He was grateful that the spare room wasn't pink dominated.

"Love it."

"Change into something comfortable and let's have lunch," she said before disappearing.

"Take it easy on that ankle!" Akama yelled from the room and shook his head. He quickly changed and raced outside.

"Miki!" he called as he saw Miki was busy chopping things in the kitchen. "Stop. Go sit down, let me do it."

"But you don't know where things are…and can you cook?"

Akama dragged a chair to the kitchen and dragged Miki away from the chopping board.

"Hey hey hey, I haven't finished with the…"

"Sit down," he ordered and took the knife off her. "Now tell me where things are and I'll make lunch. Yes, I can cook, thank you very much."

As Akama was making lunch, Miki sat down nearby giving him instructions. She found it frustrating that she couldn't move. It was a lot more tiring talking than doing things herself.

Akama, sensing her frustration, said, "Why don't you go and watch some TV? I will figure things out around here."

Miki gratefully left and rested on her couch. She turned on the news and watched for a little while until it talked about the qualifier yesterday.

"Oh, Michiko made it. Good on her," she muttered. Then the news talked about her. "Ugh," she complained. "I hate seeing myself on TV."

"Why?" Akama asked.

"It's just weird," she said. "And when you fall like that, it's not exactly nice." She switched off the TV. "They just keep rubbing it in. I know I fell already."

Akama laughed. "You're famous, they can't help it."

"Which reminds me…show me that stupid magazine," she said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want to see."

"Okay." Akama left the kitchen to get the magazine in the bedroom. He tossed it to Miki as he walked back to the kitchen.

Miki saw herself on the cover. It was her looking serious wearing her gymnastic outfit. Must be taken during one of the competition, she thought.

"You look pretty sexy on the cover in your leotards," Akama teased from the kitchen.

"Oh shut it, will you?" she dismissed him. She flipped the pages and widened her eyes in shock. She was number one in the top 10 hot female. It was written there, "Momozono Miki, 21 years old. Single. Japan's most beautiful and most talented gymnast. Well known for her quiet and mysterious, if not rather cold, personality which a lot of guys find rather appealing."

"What rubbish is this? Who in the world wrote this? Does he or she even know me?"

"They just write anything on those types of magazines," Akama responded.

"Do I really have that reputation?" Miki asked curiously.

"Well…I do know a lot of guys who fancy you," Akama replied.

"How could they fancy me when they don't even know me?" she asked.

"Let's just say, they're fans."

"Right."

"Why would they like someone who's quiet, mysterious, and cold?" she wondered.

"People like the unknowns as it leaves a lot to the imagination," Akama explained. He noticed Miki had not changed much. She could be so naïve sometimes.

Miki shuddered thinking what these guys might imagine about her. "Good thing I'm retiring. I don't think I can live in the public eyes like this."

"Seriously, Akama, why do you read this kind of magazines?" she still couldn't understand how Akama who valued justice and truth highly could read something with a lot of lies in it.

"Only because you're in it," he replied. "I did monitor news about you even though I lost touch with you. I never stopped caring about you, you know."

Miki was touched. "Thanks, Chief."

She decided to put away the magazine now that she had read what she needed to read and just relax. She observed Akama from where she was sitting. A warm feeling washed over her. She never had anyone else in her apartment. It was quite nice to have a man around. Her thoughts wandered and she started daydreaming. It would be nice if he lived there permanently. He could make her breakfast in bed, she could cook nice dinner when he came back at night and they would eat together on the dining table. She hardly ever ate on her dining table as she mainly just sat on the couch and watched TV. She liked the picture of her life with Akama in her imagination. She didn't realise she was grinning and starring at Akama at the same time. Akama saw this but did not say anything. He just smiled.

Suddenly the phone next to her rang. She nearly jumped. "Hello, Momozono's speaking," she picked up the phone.

"Miki, it's me, Kuroda. I tried to reach you at the hospital but they said you've gone home. I have bad news."


	11. The bad news

"Are you okay?" Miki asked. She could hear the sound of sirens at the background.

"I'm okay, but Aoyama isn't," Kuroda replied.

"What? What happened?" her heart started to race anticipating the worst.

"There has been an accident involving his parents. Both of them didn't survive. Aoyama is in a bad state of shock right now. He kept trying to harm himself. Both Kijima and I tried talking to him but he isn't listening. We're wondering if he might listen to you," Kuroda explained.

"I'll be right there. Where are you?" She suddenly felt dizzy. It reminded her of what happened six years ago when her own parents were killed in an accident.

"I'll come and get you. You can't move with your ankle like that," Kuroda said,

"No, that's okay. Akama's here with me, I've got a car, he can drive," she said quickly.

"Oh?" Kuroda was rather surprised. "That's even better, we weren't sure how to reach Akama as we forgot to ask him where he's staying in Tokyo."

"Tell me where you are," Miki cut him off impatiently.

Kuroda quickly told Miki the location and hung up.

"What happened?" Akama who heard his name mentioned looked up to find Miki looking rather pale.

"We have to go, I'll explain on the way," she said as she grabbed her crutches and hopped to get her car key and tossed it to Akama. "You're driving. Come on!"

Akama, puzzled, switched off the stove and ran over to follow Miki.

In the lift to the basement Miki told Akama about the accident. Akama was shocked to learn what happened.

"Was it a hit and run?" he wanted to know.

"I don't know. Kuroda didn't say much. Apparently Aoyama isn't coping very well," she said.

"How awful." Akama sighed. "Are you okay Miki? You look like you're about to be sick."

"I'm just slightly dizzy," she admitted. "Flashback," she said referring to her similar experience.

Akama held one of her arm to make sure she didn't fall. "Hold on to me," he told Miki.

Once they reached Miki's car, a four wheel drive, not in pink, which slightly surprised Akama given everything else had been pink so far, they quickly drove off to the location.

"Your car isn't Pink," Akama tried to lighten the tense atmosphere but Miki wasn't in the mood for jokes.

She just eyed him and retorted, "Not easy to find a pink four wheel drive."

Akama took that as a sign to just be quiet and drive.

They reached the location pretty quickly considering it was a little out of town thanks to the weekend light traffic combined with Akama's mad driving skill which made Miki a little carsick.

Akama had to help Miki out of the car because she looked like she was about to collapse. The scene of the accident made her even sicker. It looked like there had been an explosion, the car was badly burnt, pieces of glass everywhere, police cars and ambulance were on standby.

Miki closed her eyes for a second trying to control her emotion. She couldn't collapse now. It would just make matters worse.

Kuroda who saw the pair arrived quickly ran to approach them.

"What happened?" Akama asked him straightaway.

"Nobody knows for sure actually. There was no witness. The road was quiet. So we don't know if there was another party involved or what. But from the aftermath, there was certainly some sort of explosion," he explained.

Miki who saw Aoyama near the ambulance with Kijima holding him, quickly broke free from Akama and hopped as fast as she could to reach him.

"I should die, too!" she heard Aoyama yell. He tried to hit himself and banged his head on the nearby metal pole.

"Stop, Aoyama! It's not your fault!" Kijima tried to hold him back.

Miki became impatient with the crutches so she decided to ditch them and forced her hurt ankle to run but it failed her. She fell on the ground. She groaned in pain and tried to get up. Hearing her voice distracted Aoyama for a second.

"Miki…," he muttered.

Kijima quickly ran over to help her up and brought her to Aoyama.

"Aoyama…" Miki observed his friend. His face was wet with tears, his eyes were swollen, his nose was red and his hair was in a mess. "Kijima's right. It's not your fault."

Aoyama broke down again. He started sobbing in front of her. Miki couldn't stand to see his usually cheerful friend grieving so badly. She took him into her arms, just like how he always did for her.

"I was supposed to visit them but I got so busy with work so they decided to come visit me instead. They wouldn't die if it wasn't for me," he said in between his sob. "I should be the one who died. I'm an awful son."

"You're not, Aoyama. These things are out of your control," Miki said.

"I am, Miki! I am! If I had spared sometimes to go visit them this would not happen to them!" he cried out while beating himself.

"Stop it, Aoyama," Miki grabbed his arms. "Get a grip! Your parents would be furious to see you this way. You need to calm down and asses the situation. It's okay to grief, but don't harm yourself. That will disappoint your parents even more. Do you want that?" Miki yelled at him, she was in tears herself as she could feel how badly hurt his friend was as she was in the same situation herself once.

Aoyama sobbed harder hearing what Miki said and seeing her cried for him. This time he let her gently guide him to sit down at the back of the ambulance. Miki sat next to him and held his hands in silence while Aoyama continued sobbing.

Seeing Aoyama had calmed down and decided that he was in good hands, Kijima went to join Akama and Kuroda who were investigating the scene and talking to few policemen.

"What am I going to do?" Aoyama started talking, this time a lot more calmly. "They're the only family I have."

"You've got us," Miki squeezed his hands. "We're your family."

Aoyama rested his head on Miki's shoulder and let more tears streamed down his cheeks. Miki stroked his head gently and said, "We're here for you. I'm here for you, Aoyama."

Meanwhile, one of the senior policemen who were with the three guys suddenly realised who these guys might be. "Aren't you Goggle V?" he asked.

The guys were taken aback. Not many people knew who they were as five years had passed since they were last on duty. Even during their sentai days, only people who were directly involved knew the faces of the people under the suits.

"How did you know?" Akama asked.

"I've crossed path with you guys a couple of times in the past," he said.

"I see." Akama nodded his head.

"Do you think, maybe, just maybe, dark forces are behind this?" he asked.

"Hmm," Akama exchanged glance with Kuroda. "But we've banished them five years ago."

The policeman nodded. "I remember that."

"What made you think they may be behind this?" Kuroda asked.

"Well, something just doesn't add up. It's an ordinary low traffic road, there had never been any accident on this road. There was no witness, and there was an explosion. What could have happened to cause such a big explosion?" he pondered.

"You have a point," Kuroda said. Akama and Kijima nodded in agreement.

"May we take a look at the Aoyama's parents?" Akama asked.

"You certainly may," the policeman said leading the way.

As they walked to the ambulance, Akama noticed Aoyama and Miki sitting side by side with Miki still caressing Aoyama's head.

Once again, a pang of jealousy washed over him but he quickly shook it out of him as this was an inappropriate time to feel jealous. Aoyama needed the comfort.

Aoyama stood up and wiped his tears as he saw the guys approached them.

"Chief," he said as he saw Akama.

Akama put one hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Aoyama, we will get to the bottom of this."

Aoyama nodded. He was grateful to be surrounded by his comrades. He wouldn't know what to do otherwise.


End file.
